


The Red Rabbit and The Silver Fox

by babybunnykook



Category: Bangtan Boys, Tae BTS, bts, taehyung - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Daddy Kink, Denial, Dom Jeon Jungkook, Dom Kim Namjoon | RM, Dom Kim Taehyung | V, Dom/sub, F/M, Jealousy, Kinky, M/M, NSFW, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Sub Kim Taehyung | V, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, bts nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybunnykook/pseuds/babybunnykook
Summary: You walk into your new job at a popular and prestigious law firm feeling headstrong and confident. That is until you see your new boss. Will it be strictly business, or much more than just paperwork.





	1. Only the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Foreign Loves](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Foreign+Loves).



     “ Aggghhhh. “ You let out a rather loud groan getting out of your ever so comfy bed.  
     Parting with your beloved was always difficult, especially when it was only five in the morning. The only thing any sane person should be doing at this hour is drifting away in your dream-state, but you had bills to pay. You had went to law school for years and spent a lot of money working towards this. YOU had to get out of bed.  
  
     Today was your first day at the very prestigious KTH Law Firm. You didn’t know exactly what to expect, you’ve been waiting for this moment since you decided to major in Law. You still couldn’t believe you actually landed the job of your dreams so early in life.

     You were so engrossed in the daydream about your new life you barley felt the aggressive vibrations of your phone under your hand. Shaking your head reminding yourself you need to do anything but daydream today you look at your phone. You let out a sigh.

     “ Why is _he_ calling so early?” You whined.  
     It was your boss, that you didn’t know anything about by the way. You only had heard he was mostly strict and extremely uptight. Who wants to answer a phone call from their boss this early? I mean if it’s important enough you’d figure he’d leave a voicemail.. right? You can just say you we’re showering.  
     “ Hello, Sir.” Of course you answered.  
     “ Ms.y/n, where in the hell are you?”  
_Dick_.  
     “ We need you at the office, now, or you’re fired. “ He snapped then hung up.

     Of course, the first day and he’s already threatening to take your job away. What did you honestly expect though. Glaring at the time you noticed you only had time to put your hair up and get dressed. So you did just that. Grabbing from your closet of silky skirts and suede jackets you quickly put an outfit together and rushed out the door.

 


	2. The Chase

“ _Shit, why does it always rain the days you forget your umbrella_ ?” 

  
It happens quite often now, you couldn’t believe it just had to happen today. So much for your favorite red dress and suede black jacket. That was now dripping wet along with your hair that you thankfully put up that day. After somewhat drying yourself off with paper towels from the washroom you quickly pace yourself to your desk.

Remembering the tour from when you accepted the job offer, you easily navigated through the white marble walls, glass doors, and cold tile flooring eventually finding yourself in the main office. Then you remembered the task at hand. If your ass doesn’t find Mr. Kim in less than a minute you were definitely going to be fired. But how were you supposed to find a man that you’ve never even seen a picture of before.

“ Ms.Y/N.”

A bold and deep voice quickly snapped, and scared, you out of your thoughts and into reality.   
“Great he found me first..” You thought to yourself.   
You really wanted to hesitate to turn around, really you did, the last thing you want is to see your boss for the first time looking like this. Ahhh why is life so difficult.

Facing your fears you turned around to be greeted by a tall, and especially handsome man. Bare faced with glasses on and beautifully silver hair. He was wearing a simple white button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. But the way the pure white fabric compliments his honey melanin skin tone left you breathless. Never did you expect your boss to be so.. attractive..

“Good Morning, Sir.” You quickly addressed him with a smile and a handshake.

“ Don’t look to pleased. You are late. Now, follow me.”

Quickly he led you to your desk where he explained what were to be expected of you on a daily basis. Listening to what he’s saying to you isn’t easy though. His voice is deep and rich with a certain dominance to it. As he led you to your desk and told you the work that needed to be done, you couldn’t help but be distracted by it. Come to think of it today was filled of delicious distractions.

After the last few days of work you have completely devoted your life to this job. Non stop typing and cup ramen dinners were getting to exhausting. Honestly you were at a breaking point, and it hasn’t even been a month. You take a deep breath and look around. Scanning the room and everyone in it trying to ease the tension. Suddenly your eyes locked on something, or rather someone.

You’ve became overly infatuated with Mr.Kim. You couldn’t help but study his beautiful hands as he was looking through pages of a document. With every page he turned you tried you got more and more interested in his long slender fingers, and wondered what else could he do with his hands. His concentrated face was even more stern but some how made you so hot. The way he furrowed his brows and bit his plump bottom lip. Without you realizing he had been staring back at you for quite sometime and you quickly jerked your eyes back to your computer.

  
“Why did he smile.”

 


	3. MOVED TO WATTPAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I moved my FF to wattpad because ao3 is being difficult when i’m editing.

Hiiii! I moved my FF over to WattPad and just updated it as well! 

My WattPad user is @babybunnyggukie

:) The title is still the same! 

Thank youuu. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, sorry this is my first story i’m working on. I hope you like it! I’ll try to update every other day!


End file.
